Wipe My Wand
by go.suck.on.a.lemon
Summary: Penelope goes to Lockhart and asks him to raise Percy's mark in return for her...services. PenelopeLockhart, PenelopePercy


**Summary:** Penelope goes to Lockhart to ask him to raise Percy's mark in return for her…services ;) Penelope/Lockhart, Penelope/Percy

**Author's note: **Okay so I wrote this story for a competition conceived at writing camp. We decided to see who could best take an awkward Harry Potter couple and write about them in a no-awkward manner. I don't know if I managed the non-awkward part but I would love to hear if you think I did. This is my first fanfiction and my first lemon, but by no means my first story. Tell me if you loved it, tell me if you hated it. I don't care, just tell me. Thanks. Love you all. :D

**Wipe My Wand**

Penelope bit her lip nervously. She had been waiting outside Lockhart's office for over an hour and she was almost ready to give up and head back to the Ravenclaw common room. She shoved her fidgeting hands into the pockets of her robes and turned to go.

Just then Lockhart rounded the corner at the end of the corridor. He beamed at Penelope when he saw her, "Ah Miss Clearwater, what can I do for you?" he inquired.

"Umm, Professor, could we talk in your office?" Penelope had her hands out of her pockets again and was nervously twining and untwining her dingers behind her back. "It's just, I need to speak with you about something that requires a bit of discretion."

Lockhart nodded, looking more than a little puzzled, then unlocked the door to his office and stood back to let her pass. Once inside he gestured for her to have a seat in one of the plush purple velvet armchairs.

"Now, Miss Clearwater, tell me what's troubling you." Lockhart said amiably, giving her a glowing smile.

Penelope had tried a thousand times to think of how to say this, but no matter how hard she tried she could think of no easy way to broach the subject. She decided to go for the direct approach. "Er, well you see sir, I heard from one of the other girls in my house that you might be willing to erm… adjust a student's mark if she umm, helps you around the office?" She finished uncertainly.

Lockhart seemed confused for a moment, then comprehension dawned on his face and he flashed his gorgeous smile once more. "But of course Miss Clearwater. I am, however a little puzzled. You have the best grades in your class, I don't quite understand your reasoning."

Penelope took a deep breath, steeling herself; this was the part of the explanation she had been dreading. "It's not my mark that need s improving, Professor." She began slowly, "I'm asking you to raise Percy's mark." Lockhart seemed genuinely surprised at this statement.

"You see, I know his marks have been slipping lately and he really needs to do well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wants to get a position at the Ministry after he graduates and they require certain grades from their employees." Penelope looked pleadingly at Lockhart, hoping beyond hope that he would understand.

Lockhart was silent for a moment. Slowly he nodded, as if considering a business proposal. "Your request is an unusual one, Miss Clearwater, there's no doubt about that. However I believe we can come to some sort of agreement." Lockhart was smiling again, but this time something was different about it. There was a predatory glint in his eyes and something about the curl of his lips seemed lecherous.

Penelope tried to smile back but she couldn't quite manage it.

Lockhart continued, "You could be a great help. I believe you should begin by polishing my trophies. Then perhaps you could open my windows, wax my floor, dust my desk, wipe my wand and top off my potions."

He got up and walked towards Penelope. Taking her hands he drew her to her feet. She could feel Lockhart's hot breath on her throat as he whispered, "Oh, and call me Gilderoy."

Their eyes and lips met as one. Penelope gasped. She had expected to find this experience hateful, but was shocked at the burst of pleasure she received from Lockhart's raw ferocity.

Clothes were hastily discarded and half an hour later they lay gasping on his desk. Penelope was in a state of near-shock. She and Percy had been intimate for several months and she had never had it quite so good as what she had just experienced. At the same time she was consumed with guilt. She had remained silent the entire time, her thoughts on Percy; and as she reached her completion she'd mentally screamed his name.

"Well Miss Clearwater," Lockhart began, jolting her back to the present, "I believe Percy's mark will be quite safe for the rest of the year, final exams included of course."

Penelope raised her head to find Lockhart doing up his fly with one hand and holding out her robes with the other. She took them, then dressed and thanked him before leaving his office.

She needed to find Percy. Penelope's confused mind fixated on this one point and she set off.

It didn't take long to locate him; he was sitting alone in the library doing his potions homework. She quickly up to him and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him along with her. Percy seemed about to protest, but she silenced him with a hasty, "Shh, don't speak, just follow me."

Seemingly reluctant he trailed after her. They walked quickly along the nearly empty hallways till Penelope stopped and steered Percy into the deserted Charms classroom.

Until that point Penelope had been fully intending to tell him all that had occurred, but seeing him there she couldn't find the words. Instead she stepped towards him, placed a silencing charm on the room, pinned him against the door and kissed him.

Clothes were hastily discarded for the second time that night and this time Penelope screamed Percy's name aloud.

Afterwards she lay on the ground, thinking. Percy may not have been as experienced or talented as Lockhart, but when he kissed her she could feel the love he had not yet dared speak.

She smiled as she listened to his slow, even breathing; he was asleep. Turning, Penelope lay her head on his chest and pulled one of their robes up for a blanket. Her last thought before falling asleep was that this was where she truly belonged, in the tender embrace of the man she loved.

Fin.


End file.
